Pillar of Strength in the Moonlight
by MysticSorceror
Summary: After a very intimate night, Hikari has to worry about one thing: a positive pregnancy test. However, Kei seems to deal just fine with the thought of being a father. Will Hikari catch up? What will happen when more people find out? No smut, all characters
1. Chapter One :: Do My Ears Deceive Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A that is the wonderful work of Maki Minami, alongside You're My Girlfriend, and ****アネモネ生花屋 ****of which i have "read" all of **

The new year was starting today for the Hakusenkan students, the beginning of their third, and final school year. However, those weren't the thoughts that had caused for an initial gasp but then some very loud laughing from the Hanazono house. Hikari stood extremely nervously as she gazed at the two blue windows, and the color drained from her face. How on earth was she going to be able to tell him this?

As she came down the steps, her school uniform already on, she heard a ring at the door. Still looking white as a sheet, she stumbled two or three feet out of the door unsure who it was. Lifting her head, she blinked as she stared at her boyfriend's very familiar expression of a mix of "superiority", and concern. "You going to let me in or am I going to ha---"

Before Kei could finish what he was going to say, Hikari had already bolted inside the house again, having no clue what to say to him. How could she explain this to him, and then what about Oji-san, and his grandfather, this would just trouble them more. Still, didn't he have a right to know what was going on?

Opening the door again, she stood up as she saw him right outside. His eyes passing on the simple message '_You can't escape me.' _With a lot of insecurity Hikari stared away from him, grasping the test in her hand. "Come on number two," he smiled affectionately, "We'll have one of our contests and if I win then you'll show me what you have in your hands. It's only troublesome to lock your problems aw---"

"Takishima," the girl whispered, bowing down in front of him as his eyes widened, "I...I'm sorry. I'll do something to make this up to you, one wish I'll..."

"Just tell me what it is," he grinned at her, attempting to help her feel happier again. However, her next two words caught him by complete surprise.

"I'm pregnant."

**Pillar of Strength in the Moonlight**

**Chapter One: Do My Ears Deceive Me? (Super Short)**

Kei stared ahead at the test, silently moving it out of her hand to get a better look as she kept herself on the ground, continuing to shake. He hated her for this didn't he? She'd have to do whatever it took to make it up for him because there was no way she could let him leave. Finally taking in the news, Kei lay a hand on the top of her head, "Hikari? You do understand that I love you don't you?" he attempted to ask her as she looked up at him.

Seeing the concern in her eyes broke the blonde, and he quickly pulled his girlfriend to his chest. He stroked her hair back before just sitting with her. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't the type of person who wanted to push Hikari in any direction, she was free and he liked that about her. Finally, he rubbed her shoulders hating to see her like this and whispered to her in a soothing voice, "The choice is up to---"

"If I decide to keep the baby," Hikari trembled as she looked back at him, "What does that mean about school, and my place in the S.A. Would I need to drop out?" Kei stared at her, noticing her trembling hands, he hated to see her like this, and would do just about anything to stop her from feeling so helpless. "Takishima..."

"Did you forget who your boyfriend is," the blonde stared at her with a determined expression which Hikari quickly matched, "I can pull any connections that you or the baby needs." As that word slipped out he turned very blank, the question running through his head that he didn't want to ask. "Hikari, I'm the dad right?" he finally spoke, his heart beating as he asked that question though he didn't know if there was anything to fear, he trusted Hikari so much.

The girl nodded, she looked up at him with love already in her eyes, although if he were to question her on it she wouldn't know what to say. "Of course Takishima, there's no one else in the world who I like as," at that point she turned extremely red from embarrassment and turned to run. He held onto her wrist.

"Good, so first things first number two. We're going to take the train to school, we can discuss more things on our way." He turned from her before picking up her case, and then grinned to himself, swinging the case back and forth. "Needless to say number two, I'll be moving in here."

"What!?" Hikari asked, her eyes widening as she ran out after him, slipping her shoes on and locking the door as she left. "Takishima? What are you...talking about?"

"Hmm, does number two not want to take the possibility of a challenge every morning, well if that's the case I'll just have to drag you to my house and tie you up there. I'm not about to let you deal with this by yourself. In fact," he took another breath in, "Ever since your father left I've been scared for you. There's no way I'll let you live by yourself any more."

"Dad should still know," Hikari thought aloud before Kei came towards her, slipping his hands up her neck and towards her chin as he looked down upon her.

"If you want, we'll go down and tell him personally, I promise." Kei whispered as he held her tight to him, "I'll leave most of the decisions up to you number two, just tell me when you need me." At those words Hikari bowed her head with a smile. How could he make even this feel so easy?

**Sorry about the length, the next chapter will be at least three times as long okay**

**So please review if you have any interest in this story, if a lot of people are interested it will help me to update faster.**

**~Myst**


	2. Chapter Two :: His Real Feelings

**This chapter is incredibly short because I feel out of touch with the series, once I read the manga again it should run smoother so please forgive me.**

**Three other apologies:**

**I am sorry for not updating for such a long time but got totally caught up in the series Skip Beat**

**I am sorry that I may not be updating When the light burns out until the next holidays because of some of the reviews I've received [people telling me they'd kill themselves/people threatening to kill me/people idolizing me - really creepily ((People I'm a STUDENT not a DOCTOR))**

**Chapter Two :: His Real Feelings**

Hikari stood very still as she looked at Akira, already in the middle of making small cupcakes for everyone. It was a Western recipe she was making, something a little different than usual. "Hikari-chan," Akira smiled as she came to hug her friend. "You look as if you've got something on your mind. That idiotic Kei didn't..."

"No, Takishima has been amazing," she whispered before looking right into Akira's eyes, "Umm....Takishima and I, we're going to have a baby."

Akira stopped, dropping the egg into the mixture, complete with shell. Her eyes widened, and she ran to throw her arms around her friend. "Aww Hikari, that idiot harassed you. Why didn't you tell me? I know that boys are all like this but it's pushing it too far. Do you want me to...'

"No Takishima has been really wonderful about all of this," Hikari commented, "I'm the one who failed in my enjoyment of this event at first, but I'm looking forward to doing it with Takishima. Besides," she grinned at this, "I'll be facing a pain that Takishima never felt the likes of, that means that if I can withstand it then I win at endurance against him."

"Is that really such an accomplishment?" Akira dared to ask as Hikari nodded.

"Any way of defeating Takishima is an accomplishment." Hikari nodded, as she looked at her watch, "Anyway I should be going to class now," she told her friend who stared at her. As the two of them stood there, Akira grew quite angry at the next person who entered the kitchen. The annoying blond.

"So," Kei smiled, placing his hand down on the counter, and closing his eyes, "What are you three talking about?" As he said that Hikari's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to think of his child as an actual person just yet, she wasn't.

"Aaah!" Hikari yelled before scampering off, Kei closing his eyes soon after.

"She's going to have to learn that in about four to five months it'll be harder for her to run away," he put a hand over his eyes before hearing Akira growl at him.

"So you knocked up an innocent girl like Hikari?" she asked glaring at him, "You destroyed her future Kei. Now all she has is to be a stay-at home mother."

The boy pushed a hand down his face as he bowed his head, "I wouldn't force her to do that, I know that she has dreams and not all of them involve a child. If it comes to it, I'll just be a working from home father." He shivered slightly, unusual for the usually strong him, "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I'm only eighteen, is that possible?" he asked looking at her as Akira dropped her head.

"Anything's possible, at least you're not acting this way in front of Hikari, that's a good thing," she told him seeing his weakened state. "If you were I might have to kill you."

"You think you could kill me?" Kei asked with a more bored expression. He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't act this way in front of her, she's carrying my child, it's hard enough on her already. If I keep a positive face in front of her then she's more confident about this."

Akira sighed as she watched him go back into the room. As he came to the greenhouse, his eyes narrowed as he focused in on the black haired boy who was looking at his computer. Finding the demon rising up inside of him, Kei came over, pushing a hand onto the table and gave Tadashi a bone chilling glare.

"What?" he growled in a low voice as Tadashi shivered, not sure what to do in this situation, "Are you doing...this is not a toy..." he spoke, leaning over as Tadashi immediately pushed himself to the wall, terrified of the seemingly possessed blond.

"Just...wondering why...you were looking at pregnancy pages," he shivered as Kei grabbed his collar before finding a saucepan to knock the guy out.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Akira yelled at her boyfriend, as Kei quickly got back to the pages, bookmarked them and closed the lid of the computer, not saying anything although all eyes were turned to him.

"What does this mean?" Ryuu asked, standing up and slowly approaching the first place student, "Are you and Hikari going to have a kid?"

Kei looked at him, he closed his eyes knowing that no one in this room intended to hurt either him or Hikari but it was a tough subject to handle. It was so delicate to even think about that he didn't know any of the right words to say. Finally, he sighed, bowing his head and pushing the chair away from the desk. "Yes," he nodded, "Hikari's pregnant."

"So..." Ryuu continued, his eyes widening about the situation affecting two of the S.A students. "Are you prepared to see Hikari walking around here with a six month pregnant belly?"

'Or the mood swings' Megumi wrote, holding it up as Kei stood up, walking to the other side of the room.

"I think I can be prepared for everything," he told them before hanging his head, _Apart from meeting with her father, and hearing him say that he'll kill me. Even that, if that's what Hikari wants...I'll do it. "_I love her." With that he walked over to his computer and picked it up, "I'm going out," he told them not saying another word as they watched him go. His next step was the clinic, he had to get as much information as possible before classes ended.

Looking at the rest of the room, Akira clapped her hands together, "Now that everyone knows we should have a party," she smiled, getting excited just from planning it. With that the rest of the room cheered.

**I am so sorry for the shortness, if ANYONE knows how it feels to come back to a series you took a break from then you'll understand the shortness.**

**Thank you reviewers Chapter One**

10xXvampgirlXx10, AliKat12, Angry String Goddess, AudTheOdd, charmkohana, darkdaylight, Ice-creamy-life, ikutoJS, kyohei11sunako, mangacat, meiyeo, musicandarts, nasha, PotatoClock, Rimacchi Kuran, SapphireShell91, smiles 13, Viccy16, XII, yuenying848, :D


	3. Chapter Three :: Home New Home

**So after so many months I've decided to revive a couple of my SA fics, hope people continue to read, review and enjoy**

**Chapter Three :: Home New Home**

Hikari smiled happily at Satoru as she held tight to one of her bags ,the only one she had managed to wrestle away from Kei so she could carry it herself. She bowed deeply to show her gratefulness, "Oji-san, thank you for allowing me to stay here. I know that it may be hard to--"

"Don't say another word," Midori grinned as she looked at the girl who was joining their family, "When Satoru told me that you were living by yourself I got worried, I didn't think that Kei was someone who would just allow for his girlfriend to take care of herself without any help, and if you really are pregnant..."

Hikari turned red as she nodded, Midori continued to speak with a smile on her face.

"...then we simply can't have you living alone, and when Kei told me that he'd be moving in with you I felt the need for you to have more support." She smiled happily as she took a look at the girl's stomach, she shook her head, "It'll still be a while until you show and at that point we'll go shopping, I don't have to be back to the Oasis for a little while."

Kei took a deep breath in, he had enjoyed the original idea of him and Hikari living together, but after his parents made such a big deal out of it with Hikari listening in the next room he knew that he had to obey. This was his fault anyway, he shook his head, no this wasn't someone's fault it was just something that happened. "I'll take your things to my room number two," he joked with her as Hikari looked at him.

"No that's fine Takishima," Hikari objected, "I know where the guest room is and then there's always the lounge or the study, or I could really sleep wherever."

Midori placed a hand under her chin with a smile at how this girl was reacting with her son, she was quite happy for Kei in this, of course she had expected that it would happen later on in his life, but circumstances were circumstances and babies were babies and inside she couldn't be happier about the idea of being a grandmother.

"Hikari!" Satoru beamed standing at the top of the stairs, "We have the guest room all set up for you, that is unless you'd like to share with Kei,"

Kei looked down secretly hoping that she would share with him, then they could be like other couples with a baby on the way and he could finally have his own little family with Hikari. Instead he noticed his girlfriend's relief at having her own room, he sighed this was the normal Hikari, but they couldn't deny now that they had slept with each other, no matter how unexpected it was.

"Well let's get your bags in there number two," he told Hikari who nodded, "After that we can have another contest if you're up to it."

"Of course Takishima" she grinned as he leaned in towards her and said teasingly

"Don't you think you should start calling me Kei?"

Hikari blushed as she looked down before starting to say his name and finally she looked up at him, "I can't K-Kei," she stood there with her hands at her sides. "Not until I beat you will I properly call you by name."

"Then that time should be soon," Midori laughed, "My son will know nothing like the pain of childbirth, not that you have anything to worry about Hikari," she told her trying to comfort the girl before she freaked out too much. "So is there anything that you want for dinner?"

Hikari shook her head, "Nothing in particular, thank you but I'd really like to call my family if that's alright and then I have some studying left to do as well as unpacking."

Kei looked at her in concern, "Are you sure that you'd want to do it on the phone, I thought we were going to visit your father this weekend. I have a meeting in the morning on Saturday but it won't take all day, after that we can definitely visit your father."

"Oh," Satoru smiled, "Give my best to him when you do go," he added as Midori laughed.

"Hikari," she told the girl with a kind smile, "Make sure that Kei doesn't get slaughtered too badly by your father," she noticed her son's annoyed look and knew he was feeling some guilt as well. "Tell him that we'll all be looking after you."

"Of course," the black haired girl grinned as she turned to her new family surprised that Sui wasn't there, "However I still want to tell my father that I'm coming to see him."

"Then how about we tell him together," Kei suggested as he took her hand and held it gently in his own.

Hikari nodded before turning round and seeing Sui there,

"So don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about children?" he asked them as Hikari paled and Kei placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think so," he said lovingly as Sui rolled his eyes

"Nii-san you really are an idiot," he commented before allowing them to go upstairs. Once they got to the guest room, Kei set the luggage down at the side of the room and turned the light on. The room was much larger than Hikari's bedroom at home and more well decorated with a luxurious feeling around it. This was certainly a room that would give her comfort as she went through the trials of the next nine months.

Taking a deep breath in he pulled her tight, "Soon we'll be with your father," he told her trying to comfort her as she nodded.

"Yes," she felt her heart beat strongly in her chest before hearing her phone ring, she picked it up and grinned seeing who was calling her.

"Hmm?" Kei asked tilting his head to the side

"It's Aoi-san," she replied, "Maybe he has something interesting to say."

"Yes," Kei sighed as he looked at his hand, "That guy would have something "interesting" to say, I thought that you wanted to call your father."

"Yes but Aoi-san called me," she told her boyfriend now accepting the call. Upon answering she allowed her heart to beat strongly as she listened to the familiar voice that she hadn't heard for so long. "Hello Aoi-san, I'm with Takishima right now if you want to talk to him."

"I'm calling to offer my congratulations on the chairman's behalf as well as congratulating you myself."

Hikari smiled clueless for a moment, "Congratulations for what Aoi-san?"

"The baby of course," Aoi said as Hikari nodded.

"Thank you," she replied before hearing Aoi continue.

"And how is Kei-kun doing? Is he helping you out?"

Hikari bowed her head, "He's been extremely helpful, he's going to be a good father," she commented before looking over to her boyfriend

Kei had his head down, had turned redder than before and smiled happily at that comment. Hopefully he would be a good father

**Thank you so much all the reviewers of Chapter Two: I'll list the names soon**


	4. Chapter Four :: Informing the Hanazonos

**I just wanted to apologize to everyone for not updating in such a long time. I really love Special A, but when the manga ended I kind of drifted and went into a Skip Beat fan craze. Recently though I've been watching the anime for the first time (as you can probably tell I use the manga for my work) and am getting the remaining 6 books for Christmas XD of SA and so felt more inspired to write.**

**So for anyone who has read the earlier chapters, thank you for your patience and to any new readers, thanks for choosing my story and I hope you're enjoying it.**

**~Fay**

**Chapter Four :: Informing the Hanazono Family**

Kei smiled to himself as he stood in the doorway of Hikari's new room. He had already packed his things for when they visited Jiro and he was watching Hikari pack hers. As she looked in her calendar she drew a finger to her chin. "Hmm...perhaps I should make the doctor's appointment for sooner rather than later. I wonder if Takishima would want to come,"

"Is that really a wonder?" he asked coming to sit next to her as he saw how organized her case was. He smiled weakly, turning a little red as he noticed the black underwear she had been wearing that night, the night when this had all started. "Of course I want to come with you. I want to go through all of this with you," he smiled happily, "After all we'll be raising them together won't we?"

Hikari nodded happily as she thought about what a good parenting team they'd make, having a baby was like having a whole family it felt like and she wanted that with Takishima. "Of course," she grinned happily, "I just hope that the child is like his father,"

"I'd be happier if they were like their mother," he teased her before looking at her as he crouched down with her. "If you do this without complaint Hikari then I'll call you number one until I beat you again," he winked at her as she made a fist and smiled.

"Yosh!" she said merrily as she shut the case, "Well then I'll call you by your first name," she promised him as he smiled gently at her.

"Fair compromise," he laughed before putting one hand on the side of Hikari's cheek, he kissed her deeply and passionately as Sui watched.

"Stupid parents to be," he told them as they both looked back at him and grinned, both excited that although it had come a bit earlier than expected they had another life to celebrate, and it was one that they could celebrate together.

**The Next Day**

Arriving at the new Hanazono house Kei smiled as he admired the good woodwork that went into it, Jiro's handiwork of course. It was a peasant's house as Yashiro might say, but it suited the Hanazono family. He knocked on the door already holding his housewarming present, a case of expensive wines for Jiro and some famous design plates for Masako.

He and Hikari were dressed formerly but both of them could be seen as nervous over how this half of the family would react. As he knocked on the door he watched Atsushi open it. Atsushi's eyes brightened as he saw his little sister and immediately hugged her. "Hikari!" he smiled, "Good to see you here little sis, you beaten this guy already?" he teased her as he called for his parents.

Masako soon arrived and Kei handed her the gift he had selected, "As a house warming gift for you" he said as he pushed a hand through his hair with a smile. "Hikari and I have some news that we'd consider important. Don't we Hikari?"

Hikari nodded before turning red at that point Jiro came over

Noticing his daughter's state Jiro's mind jumped around between different scenarios that could be going on before he rubbed his chin, "Well...it only seems natural for you to live together, afterall there has to be someone to look after my Hikari."

"Yes," Kei nodded, "Especially now..."

"Especially now?" Masako asked curiously, "What does that mean?"

"It means," Hikari choked out, "I'm pregnant with Takishima's child."

At this Masako looked at Hikari not knowing whether to be angry or happy whereas both Atsushi and Jiro had turned to Kei.

"You slept with my sister?" Atsushi asked before Jiro seemed to have a monster inside of him.

"You slept with my daughter?" he asked in turn as Kei saw the possibility of real danger here. He crossed his arms and nodded before sinking into a bow.

"It was my foolishness and irresponsibility that led me to get myself into this position, but I would never force Hikari to do something that she doesn't want to do and I consider this child a blessing. I would really like for the grandparents and uncles to be supportive." He said maturely as Atsushi nodded weakly.

"Yeah, guess I can do that," he smiled at Hikari, "Well I guess congratulations are in order then. What do you think dad?"

"Hikari," Jiro replied, "Is this what you want? To have a child?"

Hikari nodded in determination, "I really want to have this child with Takishima," she smiled happily. "I didn't think I was ready at first, but with all the help that Takishima's family has given me in supporting me and allowing me to live with them I know I'll be okay. This baby is really blessed to have Takishima as a father."

Kei shook his head, "Incorrect number two," he teased, "The baby is more blessed to have you as their mother."

Jiro sighed before looking at Hikari as he spoke at the same time as Masako, "Congratulations," Jiro then added, "You're going to teach the kids martial arts right Hikari? Make sure they can beat their father,"

Kei chuckled at that, "I suppose if the child wanted to learn,"

Jiro nodded before Masako spoke up, "So when is the wedding going to be you two, I suppose that's what you've come to ask today right Kei?"

"We-Wedding!" Hikari asked speechless as she turned red and then turned pale as that was said as Kei laughed.

"Soon," he nodded as Hikari watched him suspiciously, "As soon as Hikari is ready and after I've received your blessings to ask her."

Hikari smiled weakly as she looked down, her cheeks growing redder with every passing moment.

**So sorry that that was so super short. Next one will hopefully be twice as long.**

**Thank you everyone who has been supporting me**

**~Fay**


	5. Chapter Five :: The Idea of Marriage&Sex

**Wow, I only realized/remembered that Kei had already proposed to Hikari (Ch.99) but because I hadn't read it in so long it was gone from my memory. So until I get those final few books in English I might be making lots of mistakes, but it would either be make mistakes and give you guys something to read or not make any mistakes but wait until after Christmas.**

**Chapter Five :: The Idea of Marriage and Sex**

Hikari moved her foot nervously, her hands in her lap as she listened to her mother. Masako was currently telling her how although Hikari could probably do it, it was quite irresponsible to raise a baby without being married. Masako sighed as she started to prepare lunch for the family, "I'd love to accept Kei as a son-in-law," she smiled kindly, "He has always looked after you. Do you have to wait until after you've beaten him."

"Yes," Hikari nodded, "And as soon as that happens I'll propose to him," she grinned putting a hand on her stomach. "I still intend for my child to have the last name Takishima though," she looked down. "I mean I want to wait until I've beaten him to become a Takishima, but he's..." she stopped short as she imagined herself becoming more like Kei and started laughing.

Masako kept a straight face as she stared at her daughter, "Well at least there's that," she sank down in a chair, "Hikari, imagine how the father must be thinking during this not able to properly take care of his girlfriend by becoming a husband."

Hikari kept smiling, "If that's what you're worried about then Takishima more than understands."

Masako sighed, "I hope so, now go see if your brother needs any help because I don't want you messing up this kitchen."

Hikari looked down, "But I think I've gotten better at cooking, I mean Takishima likes my meals."

Masako sighed, it wasn't the taste that Kei must like...it had to be something else. Otherwise her, hopefully, future son-in-law was as clueless as her daughter.

**Meanwhile**

"So," Atsushi said amazed, "You already proposed to her?" He looked to his father who was staring at Kei himself wondering why this guy, who was so formal in everything, wouldn't have come down hear to talk about the proposal. Of course there had been that phone call.

Kei smiled at the memory, "It was near her birthday, her response wasn't surprising though."

"That she just said no?" he asked the younger teen, "How predictable is that."

The blonde laughed as he leaned back a little, relaxing in the chair, "No...more that she told me that she'd propose after she wins, well if she goes through the process of having a baby I'll consider that winning against me."

"And that's why she got knocked up?" Atsushi asked before the words could leave Jiro's mouth, "You think it's a joke to have a baby?"

Kei leaned forwards as he took a deep breath in, "No, not a joke, it's definitely not a joke, it just happened. I only said that after I learned that she was pregnant and since I can't do what she's doing, I'll consider her number one for a while."

Jiro nodded in understanding, "That's a good way to put it, but have you thought about the consequences that could bring."

"Yeah, like the challenges might come to an end," Atsushi said knowing how much beating Kei meant to his sister. The blonde smiled.

"I see that I can allow her to be number one in some things and she won't leave me or get bored, I don't think it'll end the contests, I think we both like them too much don't we...Hi-ka-ri?" he asked hearing a noise at the door

Hikari opened the door with a grin, "That's right Takishima...and when I do beat you we can get married."

Kei tilted his head to the side, delivering one of his stunning smiles, "That's right."

**Meanwhile**

Akira sighed as she and Tadashi sat in a small cafe, the boy eating the numerous different sweet things they had to offer whilst she stirred the tea she had ordered. All of a sudden Tadashi looked up at her, "It's crazy don't you think?" he asked her as Akira blinked, "I mean imagine it mini Kei's everywhere..." he shivered, "It's creepy."

Akira looked at him with narrowed eyes before smiling gently, "I doubt they'll look like him, I expect them to look more like my cute Hikari."

"Ugh...here comes the disgusting lady speech," Tadashi joked before Akira threw an ice cube from her iced tea at his head.

"Idiot, Hikari is cute and little girls often take after their mother," she smiled imagining an adorable baby girl that she could dress up, perhaps a girl who as she grew up would call her Aunt Akira, that would make the child so lovable, not that she wouldn't be already.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl though," Tadashi asked her, "I expect a boy."

"As if my darling Hikari could get saddled with a son as her first child, no it most definitely has to be a daughter." Akira protested as Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"But still," he said moving away from whether the couple in question should have a boy or a girl, not that they or anyone else ever got to choose their child's gender, "It's insane isn't it, having a child during your third year of high school. I mean I didn't even think that Kei and Hikari were having se-"

With that Akira had throw the teapot at her boyfriend, but had to admit the same thing had crossed through her mind. As much as she would, most likely half-jokingly, want to accuse Kei of being a pervert rapist that certainly wasn't the truth. When it came to Hikari he went so much slower than he'd probably like to, he was so careful and attentive to her needs, he truly loved her so whatever happened must have had her consent involved. As Tadashi picked himself up Akira sat down. "You're right though," she told him, "It does seem odd that Hikari would agree to doing that, she's so shy romantically about most things. I bet he forced her," she said not meaning that.

"Kei forcing Hikari into something that was completely against her will?" Tadashi tried to confirm Akira's accusation as a voice came from behind them.

"Really?" an excited girl leaned forwards, "Hikari's going to have that devil man's child," Sakura joked as Tadashi nodded. Akira smiled at her, admiring the outfit she had on that day.

"Yes," Jun nodded as he exited the cafe, "It was meant to be a surprise, but...they're going to have a baby in about nine months or so."

Sakura squealed, "That's so exciting for her!" she laughed before turning to Jun, "Jun-kun we should have a baby as well."

Jun turned bright red as Sakura said that, "Maybe...later," he replied awkwardly as Akira's eyes brightened.

"Sakura you should help me plan the party for next weekend, the surprise party for them. Apparently Hikari's first appointment is next weekend and she's taking that devil with her so that he can know exactly what's going on." Akira sighed, Kei was such a good boyfriend that she knew how good a father he would be, but it didn't mean he didn't have aspects to him that were the same as a devil.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Sounds fun," she smiled at her. "Let's make it great for Hikari,"

**Okay so next chapter is the doctor's appointment vs. arranging the party. Sorry that I didn't make this one longer, I'm kind of just getting back into writing my own work ((not that RPng isn't like one of my favorite things)) and i'm just getting back into this series. I will try to gradually get them longer though. **

**~Fay Fay**


End file.
